Six Feet Under
by Lordandempiressdoodle
Summary: Ezra and Kanans mission to retrieve a droid containing valuable imperial secrets on Tatooine, is interrupted when Ezra (of course) runs into some trouble... the oh no you don't, i'll get you back, better watch yourself kind of trouble, leaving poor Ezra in a bit of a tight spot.
1. 1: The End of the Alley

**Omg you guys! I've finally worked up the courage to actually post one of these things i wrote! Im super pumped for someone to actually read it and (hopefully) not judge me too harshly. Anyway, I had this idea in a dream I had and was curious how the Ghost crew would handle such a situation.**

 **Do I own Star Wars Rebels? HAHAHAHAHHA…..no…..no I don't….**

"Ugh, this planet is horrible"

"You can say that again"

"This planet is horrible"

"I didn't mean it literally kid"

"Oh, sorry Kanan"

"It's fine"

The walked side by side through the tatooine marketplace, vendors, dealers, and consumers bustling about all over, making lots of noise. Periodically Ezra would hear the shouts of a disagreement, and then wince when the shouts were followed by the sound of a blaster.

"One things for sure," the padawan said to his master, "we aren't the only ones out here with a bounty on our heads."

"Ha! That's for sure. In here." Kanan pointed to a small building with a rounded shape. Ezra pulled his hood farther over his face and covered his nose and mouth with a spare strip of fabric, further shielding him from both the stinging sand being blown by the wind, as well as the watchful eyes of the many faces in the crowd. Kanan, was sporting a similar look, except instead of a cloak, he had a sand colored poncho draped over his shoulders, hiding the light saber at his belt.

They approached the door of the place and heard music coming from inside the door, which slid open automatically when they approached. Smoke and noise drifted out as the pair made their way inside the crowded cantina. Kanan approached the bar, Ezra following not far behind, and held up a hand signal to the bartender who ,after reaching under the counter, handed two cups to the jedi master. Kanan took them and handed one of them to his padawan before leaning close and telling him "whatever you do, don't drink it. Just hold on to it and stay close to me while I try to find the contact."

"Kanan..."

"What is it?"

Ezra replied by nodding his head in the direction of a table in the corner, at which a man was smiling with his feet crossed on top of the table, staring directly at him. "Think _that's_ our guy?" Kanan turned his head in the direction of the stranger, nodding as if to say _'you?'_ The man returned the gesture with a gesture of his own, brushing up on his forehead twice before holding up two fingers in a salute like motion. This had been the agreed upon signal for the contact. Ezra's blue eyes flicked around in search of any prying eyes, but thankfully, everyone seemed too occupied with their drinks, and brawls.

Gradually, as to avoid attracting any attention, Kanan and Ezra made their way over to the table, dodging a few fistfights before finally sitting down.

The man was tall, and well built, but seemed rugged and his skin looked worn, like leather that had been left in the sun too long. He once, Ezra thought, must have been handsome, but age and stress seemed to have taken their toll on his looks. He wasn't evil looking by any means, but his smug expression gave Ezra an uneasy feeling that made him hesitant to sit down next to the stranger.

"You have the droid?" Kanan asked from the chair next to him.

"It's out back in the alley. You'll need to be quick, and avoid attracting attention, but you can go out that door," he motioned to a small archway just beyond the last table towards the back." follow the passage until you get outside, and I'll meet you there with the droid."

Kanan just nodded as he stood up. He placed a discrete hand Ezras shoulder leading him through the maze of people and tables.

Soon we were outside in the alley be hind the building. Kanan was exchanging information with our contact from inside before the man turned and lifted a cloth off of a few crates. Or at least what one would have thought had been crates, for underneath was a tiny mouse droid.

This had been what they had come for. One of their contacts had managed to steal an imperial mouse droid with a hard drive containing blueprints of the empires latest battle ship. The crew of the ghost had them been sent on a mission to the outer rim to pick it up. They had chosen tatooine for this particular job, because of the huge amount of criminal presence, and the relatively small amount of imperial interference. Still it was dangerous. Very few on this part of the planet could be trusted, and Kanan and Ezra were on the edge of their seats, ready to spring into action at a moments notice.

"Specter 1 to ghost. We've acquired the droid and will be heading to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. Ezra are you ready?"

But the padawan did not answer. He was too busy watching a commotion that was going on at the end of the alleyway. Their was a woman screaming as she held a small boy tightly in her arms. Around them was a group of scary looking men trying to remove the boy from her grasp. They soon suceeded, and the women let out a heart-wrenching wail.

"MOMMY!" The boys small voice cried out.

Something inside of Ezra snapped. The sight of a mother being torn from her child by a group of animals made the orphans insides begin to boil.

"Slave traders." Kanan spat out with disgust "Ezra? Ezra! Stop!" But it was too late he as he already taken off down the alleyway towards the skirmish. By the time Kanan got there, eight out of twelve of the men were already down, and within another ten seconds the other four were rolling on the ground in pain. Ezra picked up the boy. He must have been a bout three or four, with sandy brown hair and a tear streaked face. Gently he handed the boy to his mother who broke into sobs of thanks before running off to find shelter.

"Specter six!" Kanans voice was filled with disapproval. "That was-"

"I know, I know. I'm reckless and stupid, save the lecture for later. It's just," an expression of sadness washed over his face, "no child deserves to grow up without a mother."

Kanan instantly felt guilty. His disapproval dissolved into sympathy. "Wow, you got all these guys by yourself?" Karan laughed but it was cut short by Ezras glare in his direction "Let's just get back to the ship."

"But I don't want to go back out there!" Ezra whined, "I don't know if you noticed, but this planet is horrible"

"Don't be such a baby! Its just a little supply run." Hera tried to reason with the boy, "and, Zeb

will go with you, won't you Zeb?"

"What! Don't bring me into this!"

"Garazeb Orr-"

"Okay! Fine, fine. I'll go with the kid"

"Awe man. I but I jut got back."

They went back out to the miserable desert landscape, and it seemed to Zeb that he had only blinked, before Ezra disappeared. He searched around franticly, hoping for the kids blue head to pop up from behind a crate or something. "Oh oh" he said to himself "Kanans gonna kill me..."

 **So thats chapter one. I have already started on chapter two, and it should be up shortly. Was this chapter too short? Too long? Too...anything? I have no clue, still just testing the waters here**

 **Please let me know what you think *puppy eyes***

 **To Fandom With Love,**

 **Doodle**


	2. 2: Ideas, anyone?

**Omigosh you guys!**

 **First off, wow, thank you so much! I was definitely not expecting so much response so soon. To those of you that reviewed, liked, favorited, or even just read this, you guys are the best!**

 **Second, I would like to apologize for the very large number of typos in the last chapter, clearly I have no sense of grammar. I promise I will fix them in the coming chapters.**

 **To those of you that provided me with tips and advice, it was greatly appreciated and will be taken into much consideration in the coming chapters! Again, you guys rock!**

 **BTW, no, I still do not own Star Wars Rebels.**

" _I lost the kid"_ Hera almost didn't believe the voice that had suddenly sounded through the com link.

"You WHAT?!"

" _It wasn't my fault_ _Hera_ _! I turned around and he was gone!"_

"Well, any idea where he might have gone?"

" _No. He probably just wandered off again, he won't answer his com."_

"Well, keep looking for him."

On the other end of the conversation, Zeb rolled his eyes _what does she think_ i'm _doing?_ Then he saw a small brawl break out far in the corner of the square he was standing in. In it, their were three men trying to restrain a child between them. Trying to restrain _Ezra_ between them. Two of them stood on either side holding his arms his arms while the third one fought to grab his legs as the boy squirmed around madly to break free. Although he was too far away to hear, Zeb could tell that Ezra was screaming curses at them, and if the situation had permitted, he might have almost been proud.

After this second of thought, Zeb broke into a sprint across the square, pushing and shoving through the crowd, but the bustling about of the beings in the square slowed him down. On the other side, Ezra had managed to kick the man holding his leg squarely in the jaw, causing him to fall back out of Zebs view. But Ezras small moment of victory was cut short, when the man quickly reemerged only to punch

him in the face, causing Ezras head to lull back for a moment, allowing the man to get a grip on his formerly flailing limbs, and carry him off into an adjacent alley.

At this point, the Lasat was getting desperate. He pushed an shoved even more, but by the time he reached the opening to the alley, Ezra and his captors were nowhere to be seen.

On the ghost, Kanan was meditating. He felt that something was wrong. A begging, nagging feeling in the back of his mind that craved attention, but even when he focused on it, he still couldn't figure out what it meant. Fortunately, he didn't have to ponder this for long, because soon Heras voice buzzed throughout his room,

"Kanan, you better get up here." Even over the speaker, she had a tone in her voice that made the jedi master comply instantly, leaving his cabin and bounding through the hall of the ship before reaching the main control room.

He knew something was wrong the second he got there, Hera didn't even have to utter a word, this was because the jedi master, who had lived with the twi'lek captain for a number of years, had developed the ability to read her expressions, quickly, and with complete accuracy. Right now she was wearing her "one of us is really big trouble, and will most likely need rescuing" face.

"Who is it?"

"Ezra."

With this, Kanan let out a heavy breath and ran his hand over his face in exasperation. "yeah, I probably should have figured that."

Hera just shook her head and she looked even more worried, "Believe it or not, I don't think it was his fault this time." Kanan just looked at her, expecting elaboration. "Zeb said that he got captured by some of men in the marketplace. Said they got away with the kid before he could get there. Didn't see where they went, but he's looking around now."

As Hera said this, it came to him. _This is what I was feeling earlier, in my meditation! How could I have missed this?!_ Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. A flashback to what had occurred that morning...at the end of that alleyway. "Did Zeb say who took him?" he was a little hesitant, for he already knew the answer.

"He said a group of five or so men, dressed in all black-" she paused "why?"

"Slave traders." he hissed, as if the word itself would grow legs and start shooting everybody. "Ezra and I ran into some earlier today. Lets just say they wouldn't be hesitant to take revenge." All of a sudden anger bubbled up within him rapidly until he could no longer contain it. "DAMNIT! I should have seen this coming!" his voice strident as he slammed a fist against the wall, resulting in a loud bang. "I should never have let him go back out on this godforsaken planet."

"Kanan!" her voice was stern, but her hand lay comforting on his shoulder "pull it together, this was not your fault either!" Kanan did as he was told, silently composing himself.

"Fine. We need a plan. Wheres Sabine?"

"Up doing repairs in the fantom. I can get her, you call Zeb." Kanan did so. They needed to knew how many of these men their could be, or what kind of wepons they had access to, or what kind of people they were aquatinted with. He had learned long ago to be weary of those with friends in high places. Even so, Kanan was not about to let anybody take his padawan away form him.

"Can't you...'force-find' him or something" Zeb had made this comment, to which Kanan had replied something along the line of "well thats not exactly how it works, but I guess I'll give it a shot" and now all crew members, minus one, were standing or sitting in the cockpit in complete silence, with Kanan sitting motionless, with his eyes closed, concentrating on the existence of his padawan, while everyone else tried to think of a plan.

Soon, Kanan sat back defeated. "All I sense is his...discomfort, not much e-"

But he was cut off by a loud static buzz that filled the room. It sounded almost like it was caused by a bad reception between one of the Ghost.

Sabine smacked her forehead, "Of course! That's it!"

Silence filled the room, everybody starring at the mandalorion girl in confusion. Her ecstatic look deflated and she let out a frustrated breath. "The com guys...the static was from Ezras com...we can track him!"

"Of course!" Kanans eyes lit up.

"Sabine you're a genius!" Hera turned quickly to the controls to start the tracking process.

"Coulda' just told us in the first place" Zeb just grumbled.

"Now," Hera said, stretching her fingers so her joints made many popping sounds, "lets find our boy."

 **Okay you guys. Chapter two is a go.**

 **I tried to make this one a little longer, with more details and stuff. I would have liked it to be a lot longer, but I felt that I would rather put up a shorter story now, than a slightly less short story later.**

 **Please let me know your thoughts, your suggestions, or just what you like to eat for breakfast!**

 **Until later my friends,**

 **Doodle**


	3. 3:I hate sand

**Dudes! Wassup! So yes, its been awhile, blah, blah, excuses, excuses, etc. but its up now so…..you're welcome.**

 **Btw who has seen the NEW REBELS TRALER?! If you haven't already, you should go do that (after you read _and review_ my chapter of course.) But OMG i'm so excited!**

 **Okay so first off I want thank all of you who reviewed/favorited/etc. You guys rock, however a big thank you in particular to Rebel Spectre 6, responsible for _Star Wars Rebels: The Cold_ (which you should also read *nudge nudge), but who has also been super great and helpful in my creation of this piece, so thank you muchness!**

 **{I will have more shout outs at the bottom too so take note:)}**

 **Also, this chapter is quite a bit darker and more graphic than the past few chapters so please just be cautious. I don't want to offend anyone, hurt any feelings, or scare any small children, so take heed.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own SWR...you know the drill**

Everything that happened at the market, had passed in a blur for Ezra. One moment, he was standing behind Zeb trying to blink the hot desert sand from his eyes, the next an arm was snaked around his neck with the hot metal of a blaster pressed to the side of his head.

He was about to call out to Zeb when the gruff voice of what he could only assume was his captor tickled his ear "Better keep your mouth shut kid." Ezra shuddered. The mans breath, smelling of illegal substances, was hot on the back of his neck. After a brief consideration of his options, he opted to raise his hands slowly in surrender. "Hehe, not so tough now are you kid!" the man snarled again, Ezra just groaned.

He was led across the square, and when he got to the mouth of an adjoining street he mentally kicked himself for being so stupid, because standing there was a group of five or so of the men that he had taken on earlier. They weren't the same exact men, but he could tell because of the similar black clothing with a strange symbol of some kind of animal decorating the sleeve that they knew each other.

"Gentlemen, I should have guessed I might be dealing with you again." His voice portrayed a false sense of confidence that he truly didn't feel, but he always tended to get cocky in sticky situations. Something that annoyed Kanan to no end ' _its just going to get whoever it is to like you even less than they already do_ _'_ _,_ he recalled his masters voice guiding him from his memories.

"Don't try and be smart with us kid" one of the men said.

"Yeah you don't think we would let you ge' away with tryin' to stealin' our merchendisin'" A different, behemoth of a man also chimed in.

"I see we're using our _big_ words today," _shut up ezra what are you doing?!_ he thought, but he couldn't keep his tongue in check, "your mother must be so proud" Suddenly he couldn't breath, realizing that the large man had stepped forward and punched him squarely in the stomach. Instinctively, he lifted his legs, and used both feet to kick the man back into his buddies. Then the arm around him loosened and both him and his captor fell back. A shot went off, and the men descended upon him, grabbing both his arms. Still, the padawan fought to be free of their grasp, kicking his legs again, feeling contact. Another punch came out of nowhere, Ezra saw stars, and the world spun violently. Hands grabbed at his ankles, holding them still, and the men holding his arms shifted to get a better hold of him. A deep, ripping pain tore across his collarbone, Ezra gasped.

"Come on then." A new voice boomed, "lets give this little runt what he deserves." He vas vaguely aware of movement, but at the moment he was more worried about his eyes inability to focus properly. Colors around him began to melt together and his head rolled uselessly around his shoulders.

At some point, the men must have dropped his legs, for they were now dragging behind him in the sand. The suns must have also gone down at some point, because it was now significantly darker than before, even though heat still radiated from the sand below. This went on for about… umm...actually Ezra wasn't entirely sure how long it had been. Or about where he was. Or what had happened in the past...however long it was. At the moment, he wasn't really sure about anything.

Anyways, after what seemed like 20 minutes (or was it 50?), the dragging stopped, and Ezra was thrown to the ground. They had come upon some kind of 'lean-to' shelter with three walls, and one side open to the night. This was lit with 4 smallish lanterns scattered about the perimeter, and a raging fire contained by some sort of bucket in the middle. Then voices sounded.

"This is him?"

"Ah its him alright, little bastard" the voices were distant, but he could still sense the disgust given off by their speakers.

"Our plan is all ready boss. Should we continue?"

"Good, yes." the movement started again. "But-" it stopped abruptly "first lets take him out back, show him what his little stunt cost him." This sentence was met with harsh, evil sounding laughter.

Once again, the dragging began, somewhere out of the light, but wherever the destination, it didn't take very long, because soon after he was, for what seemed like the twentieth time, was thrown face first into the sand. A small sound escaped him when another bolt of pain shot across his clavicle. Ignoring this, Ezra tried in vain to crawl away.

"Not so quick their little one" A hand grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing him to face upwards. "Just look at what you did"

What was in front of him, made Ezra feel sick. It was the woman from the market, the one who was screaming for her child, the one he had rescued. She lay on across the sand, her limbs were splayed at all angles, and between her unmoving eyes was a hole from a blaster. Blood trickled down her face running parallel to the tear tracks that had carved their way through the dust covering her skin, her child was nowhere no be seen. But it didn't matter. She was dead. And it was his fault.

A voice sounded behind him, but he didn't quite catch what it had said, for soon a cloth was shoved over his face, and he was drowned in the depths of unconsciousness.

"I don't understand. According to this he's in the middle of the desert?" Hera stuttered. "How could he be in the middle of the desert?"

"Maybe the slavers have some kind of base their or something?" Sabine chimed in.

"No this it...50 miles, at least. It wouldn't make any sense to have a base _that_ far out. I- I don't understand." Hera ran the data again but still came up with the same location.

"Unless- he's actually in the middle of the desert." at Zebs words, everyone was quiet. This thought only brought more worry to the Ghost crew, because they could only imagine what reasons the slavers might have had for bringing Ezra miles away from civilization. Their was really only one logical answer, of which no one dared to think of.

"Well," it was Kanan who broke the silence "I say we follow the source and see if we find...any clues as to where he might be."

Everyone nodded in agreement, as the pilot set course. Kanan could sense everyones heartbeat beginning to quicken (except chopper of course), and no one acknowledged the the increasingly anxious atmosphere inside the cockpit. The jedi in particular also kept silent even with his senses screaming in alarm for his padawan. For he knew, that wherever he was, Ezra was in danger...

 **Yahoo! Its getting' real excitin' up in here! No? Okay…**

 **Anyways, heres some more super contributors to my completely unjustified cause!**

 **To Guest: Well i'll see what I can do. I aim to please!**

 **To TheUltimateAngela: I wont stop! Thanks for the boost!**

 **To HowlingSkies: Thank you as well, I'm so glad you like it**

 **To FandomAffairs: Thanks for the tips they were** **very** **helpful! You give great advice, and it is greatly appreciated, also I like my picture too! ;)**

 **To Alexa: I will keep 'em a-comin' for you man. Hopefully they will gradually start becoming a lot longer, but we'll see.**

 **To Specter 13: I hope I can make you happy!**

 **Alright, I will try to get up the next chap. Up ASAP, but I sadly can make no promises. However, do you know what keeps me motivated? Do you? Yes? You do? Yep, you guessed it… reviews! Please leave one! It makes me happy! Please? (puppy eyes)**

 **Right-o, this is LordAndEmpiressDoodle signing off, have a Fabulous-Force-Filled-Friday! (three cheers for alliteration!)**


	4. 4:Wee bit snug

**Yay! 4 day weekend= new chapters! I probably will have even more up soon, I am feeling super inspired on account of my two day Clone Wars binge. Anyway, hold on to your hats, cuz things are about to get real scary.**

 **You know I don't own SWR. **

" _What are we s'pposed to do with 'im?"_

" _We do as were instructed?"_

" _I still don't get why we can't try and fetch a pretty price for 'im."_

" _Eh, wouldn't be worth it. He's caused enough trouble as it is."_

" _What 'bout 'is fancy weapon?"_

" _Just leave it, won't be doing him any good where he's going..."_

When Ezra net opened his eyes, he was greeted only with darkness. He had to blink a few times to try and adjust to the lack of light, but to no avail. This darkness was ad deep and thick as the blizzards on Hoth. This was unnerving to Ezra, not that he wasn't used to the dark, but their was something about this impenetrable blackness that suffocated his senses.

He reached up a hand to try and examine the burning sensation that was radiating from his shoulder. Or rather he tried to reach his hand, but when he lifted it, it thumped against something hot and metal, no more than an inch above his body. Trying again, his knuckles thumped on the surface, and the movement radiated throughout the space. He did the same for both sides, and his feet but with the same results. He tilted his head slightly, and felt the heat from the metal leave a mark on his forehead. An agonizing fear shot though him. He was trapped...

It wasn't like Ezra wasn't accustomed to tight places, he had been ordered through the vents of countless ships many times. But this was different. Their was no air, no light, no space to move even an inch, and to Ezras dismay, their was no way out.

It was hot too. The metal around him produced waves of heat. Sweat dripped down his forehead, dampening his hair. _Why is it so hot?_ Holding his breath, he forced himself to calm down, even if just for a moment, and focus. Eyes closed, he felt around through the force. Scoping out his position. Breathing out slowly he began to see he was surrounded by densely packed...sand?

 _Oh...NO!No no no no no no no! Please this can't be happening!_ The calmness that Ezra had just retained had flown out the window, and a new wave of panic took over. His hands clenched into trembling fists, his body going into fits of violent shaking. He began to hyperventilate and tears streamed down his face. Squirming in the little space he had, he tried desperately to get out.

Soon however, he grew light headed, and exhausted. He once again lay still, with only the trembling in his hands, and the tears falling sideways down his face to serve as a reminder if his predicament. _How can this be happening? This is ridiculous._ His tired thoughts seemed to echo throughout the hazy space. _Being buried alive...what a way to die._

On the ghost, the entire crew was waiting anxiously in the cockpit. It had been 19 hours since Ezra had been taken. It had been only twenty minutes since they had been able to set out looking for him with the help of the coms coordinates. Night had already passed, and now the systems two stars hung high in the sky, making the air boil.

Hera and chopper were flying fast over the desert landscape, but it seemed like the sand dunes would go on forever. The Twi'lek had to fight to keep her hands steady. Ezra was the boy that needed her, and she needed him, just as any mother would need their child. And she was not about to loose a crew member. Not today. Not ever.

Zeb was leaning against the wall woth his arms crossed, looking at the floor. He would never admit to it, but it would crush him if Ezra got hurt. He was annoying, sarcastic, and rude, but Ezra was the closest thing he had to a little brother, and Zeb couldn't handle the loss of another brother.

Kanan stood in the doorway with both hands braced along the top edge of the frame. Although you couldn't see beneath his gloves, his knuckles were turning white from his tight grip. Their was nothing like the bond between master and padawan. It was an unconditional trust and understanding between two that couldn't be broken. Well… it _could_ be broken. Kanan had experienced this when he lost his master, and the piece of him that was torn away because of her death was not something he could go through again. An he wasn't about to let it.

Sabine fiddled with the com, trying to get a connection to Ezra. But what she was really trying to do was distract herself from what was really going on. She didn't deal with loss very well. She never had. But even with the loss of her friends and family, she had still managed to pull through, probably because of her connection with her crew. Her new family. But she couldn't imagine what it would do to lose more of her family. She couldn't imagine.

"I think I got it." Sabine stammered, referring to the com in her hand. Hopeful eyes glanced at her, but everyone else remained she held the device close to her, pressed the button and spoke. "Ezra, I don't know if you can hear me, but we're on our way. We are going to get you o-" but before she could finish, the com in her hand exploded into a cloud of sparks. Sabine swore loudly and dropped it on the floor. When all the sparks were out, she sat back in her chair and let out a heavy sigh.

A long silence followed. Then Kanan spoke. "I can't be completely sure, but...I think he got our message."

Everyone, including chopper, just stared at him. " I could sense a moment, when his… fear… was quieted. Like he was relieved almost." Kanan didn't bother mentioning the other feelings he sensed, helplessness, confusion, dread, sadness, each one digging a hole in his heart, but he figured mentioning these to the rest of the crew would only lead to more negative feelings. And their were already too many of those.

"Well" Hera muttered "lets hope you're right."

Right now, their were two things for Ezra to worry about. One, the heat, which sunk deeply into him, saturating his body with what felt like boiling water. Second, he was growing increasingly concerned about his air supply. Being enclosed in a metal box and buried underground didn't exactly provide the best current of oxygen. He was lightheaded, and was quickly becoming short of breath. _Really not good,_ his mind felt like it was scrambled. His tears had stopped coming awhile ago _Dehydration_ the thought crossed his mind _Great. Thats exactly what I need._

"Ez-kchhhk-ra." What was that. Was he dead, or just starting to hallucinate. "I -on't know if- kchhk -can here me." wait a second. He knew that voice. It was Sabine! She must of found a way to work the com. "but we're- kchhk -our way. We- Kchhk -going to get you ou-" Then the connection died. But it didn't matter. Ezra could feel a spark of relief. _They're coming._ His hazy mind made the connection _My crew is coming back for me,_ and Ezra almost smiled...almost.

 **Feeeeelllllzzzzzzzz….nuff said.**

 **Will Ezra make it out of this terrible situation, or will the ghost crew have to add to their list of lost loved ones? I know, Im evil…**

 **Do me a favor, and have a super day (and review. Please.)**

 **-Doodle**


	5. 5:Gonna Need a Tissue

**'ullo 'ullo 'ullo!**

 **Alright you guys, this is it, my last chapter. I made it super long so I could finish out the story for you guys, and my friend Rebels Spectre 6 gave me the idea to go ahead and post it right away, so this is for you man! Again I just want to say thanks for everybody that read this! I honestly didn't think anybody would, and to get so much feedback already was just to amazing! Seriously, you guys are the best!**

"He's not here" Zeb growled in frustration.

"But why would it give us these coordinates?" Hera questioned.

"Maybe we did it wrong." Sabine huffed and sat on the ground defeated. "now what?"

"I guess we keep looking."

Everyone made a move to go back to the ship, but were stopped by Kanan who was looking around franticly "Wait. He _is_ here somewhere. I can sense it."

"Alright, but where?"

"I don't know"

"Great!" Zeb always turned to sarcasm in the face of adversity. Disheartened, he kicked the ground sending sand flying through the air. Then he saw it. On the ground, he saw the faintest outline of a squarish shape. Looking closer, he saw that it was created by sand that was a slightly darker color, as if it had recently been dug up. "Ummm...Kanan?"

"What is it?" The jedi walked over to the lasat. "Oh" He whispered as he saw the rectangle in the sand.

Soon they were joined by Hera and Sabine, along with their "Ezra no," and "Oh my god" comments that came when the realization of what happened finally dawned on them.

"Hera" Kanan spoke without shifting his horrified gaze from the ground, "I think we're going to need a shovel..."

Ezra imagined that if he could see, his vision would be blurred. His mind felt clouded, his body felt like lead, but at the same time it was as if her were floating in water. Breath escaped him in short, wheezing gasps, head aching, his lungs starved of oxygen. Sweat no longer dampened his hair, and his lips felt as if they were made of paper.

 _So this is how I die_ He thought miserably _I imagined it would be a lot cooler than this, but I guess I don't really get to decide._

He had to remember that he wasn't alone anymore. They said that they would come for him, but Ezra knew that they would never be able to make it in time. He didn't blame them, but he knew that they would blame themselves. This idea burnt through him like fire, because he could imagine their faces when they discovered the loss on their crew. It would tear them apart, and this hurt Ezra more than anything else ever could. His crew, his _family_. They had already lost so much already.

He thought of Kanan, once again forced to break the bond between master and padawan. Zeb, Sabine, and Hera losing more of their own. Chopper, having no one to annoy constantly. This last one made Ezra smile. He didn't want to die. He didn't want to leave his family. _Who knows, maybe they will find me._ But Ezra could only hope.

Time was running out. Kanan and Zeb knew this as they dug furiously through the sand. It had already been an hour, sinse they had begun, and now they were shoulder deep in a hole, covered in sweat and dirt, hands blistered. Sabine and Hera had taken the phantom in search of extra medical supplies, just to be safe.

It was soon after the girls had returned when they reached the box. It was metal, and plain on the outside. To the touch it was hot enough to cause ones reflexes kick in and pull your hand back (imagine a seat belt buckle that sat in the sun on a hot day). It was sealed with a number of bands made of a similar metal.

"I cant break the seal at this angle, it would be better to open it outside of this hole." Kanan was anxious, but he still managed to sound calm and focused. Zeb didn't reply, but instead leaped out of the hole. He was followed by Kanan, who then used the force to lift the box from its pit. Hera and Sabine crowded around nervously.

The second the box hit the sand, Kanan broke melted the chains with his lightsaber, and lifted the lid of the box. Behind him, Kanan heard a choked sob, probably from sabine, at the boy that lay inside.

His eyes were closed, but rapid movement was visible beneath his eyelids. His lips were an alarming blue color, a sharp contrast from his flushed cheeks and pale skin. Their were lines in the dirt covering his face from his tears and sweat. This sight broke the hearts of everyone looming above him.

Kanan reached out a hand and placed it on his padawans face. His skin was hot and dry. "We have to get him back to the Ghost. His temperature is too high, and he's very dehydrated"

"Why are his lips blue?!" Sabine cried out, alarmed.

"I think he might have run out of oxygen."Hera replied, crouching on the other side of the child. Suddenly Ezra let out a small cough followed by a huge gasp of air. He began breathing heavily, each breath accompanied by a painful sounding wheeze. "Sabine go get a mask ready, Zeb, get cold water, a lot of it." Hera took charge, and began barking orders to which the Lasat and Mandalorian complied immediately. "Kanan," she looked up at him, eyes filled with a worried compassion, "Take him to the ship." But before he could stand, a green hand was placed on his, he squeezed it tightly "It'll be okay, Kanan. It will"

Saying nothing, the jedi picked up his young protege. With Ezra in his arms, Kanan ran back to the ghost.

By the time he set foot on the ramp, the rest of the team was prepped and ready to burst into action, each one holding a tool to help Ezra. Sabine with an oxygen mask and tank, Zeb with two large buckets filled with water, Chopper ready with a scanner, and Hera with a stack of white cloth. The moment Kanan lay Ezra on the floor of the ship was the moment when everyone sprang into action.

Sabine had the air flowing within seconds, followed by Zeb who promptly dumped one entire bucket of water over him. Water rippled across the floor, and down the ramp, dampening everyones clothes and shoes, but nobody payed any mind except chopper who whirred and backed away from the spreading puddle.

"Kanan, help me."From the stack of cloth, Hera was taking piece by piece and dunking the sheets into the other water bucket before laying them down across the still unconscious boy. "try and wake him."

Moving around, Kanan shifted so Ezra was propped against his own body, taking a small damp cloth and wiping around his face in an effort to cool him down. "Ezra. Wake up, you have to open your eyes." Kanan cooed, "You have to come back to me, okay? You have to wake up." Using the force he pulled Ezras consciousness towards his own, providing a spiritual rope for Ezra to climb out of the darkness.

"Chopper, close the ramp, we're taking off. Its too hot in the surface, and we have to cool him down. Zeb get more water with lots of ice, Sabine, get the bacta, it looks like he has a small blaster wound on his collarbone, but I don't think its serious." then everyone was gone.

"Ezra," Kanan was desperate now, he could feel his eyes begin to burn "Ezra, come back to me. _Please_. Just...come back to me."

Slowly, Kanan heard the kids breathing begin to regulate, and he could feel his pulse beginning to slow and even. "Thats right kid, just follow my voice, just hold on to me." Eyelashes fluttered and soon Kanan saw two bright blue eyes blinking up at him. "Hi there." Ezra just blinked tiredly in response. "Guess you've had quite a day, huh kid." and Kanan thought he saw a hint of a smile beneath the oxygen mask.

At first, Ezra thought he must be dead. He no longer felt like he was oxygen deprived nor did he feel like he was about to catch on fire. But then the pain hit him, it was everywhere, his head, his throat, his shoulder, everything. But somehow he was also somewhat comfortable. Whatever he was laying on was soft, nothing like the hard metal box he had just spent the day in, and his clothes were comfortable and light. It was all a far cry from the lead that filled his bones, and flooded his veins, but it was still a major improvement from his former predicament.

Though he tried to open his mouth to speak, the only thing that escaped was a harsh, breathy sound. A cool voice from next to him whispered for him not to try to speak, but instead was met with a cold, moistness on his lips. Ezra relished the feeling of water running down his throat, putting out some of the fire that had resided there.

Contented, Ezra closed his eyes again and let himself drift back to sleep.

Sitting with Ezra as he slept was like torture for Kanan. He read all the pain that crosses his padawans features, and felt the fear that came in waves through the force. He did all he could to make the boy comfortable, but he still broke into fits of thrashing, shaking uncontrollably, and moving to cry out though no sound escaped his lips. And Kanan could do nothing to stop it. He could only wait there by his bedside, trying to comfort him with the force.

He wasn't alone though. He was also surrounded by all the other members of the crew, all perched in various places near the bunk. Hera was fondly brushing his hair away from his face with her fingers while whispering words to him in a language Kanan did not understand. Sabine was on his other side gripping Ezras hand tightly, while Zeb and Chopper stood protectively by their side.

An hour or so passed like this. Ezra had woken many times before then, most of them shaking like a leaf, or with tears streaming down his face, but he hadn't seemed very lucid. Now he was blinking awake calmly, and with recognition and relief in his eyes. Almost instantly, the atmosphere lifted, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Zeb even let out a small laugh.

Kanan was smiling, for real this time, "Hey kid, welcome back."

 **See, I told you it was longer than my other ones.**

 **I really hope you enjoyed the ending, because I had a great time writing it. Acctually I had a great time writing all the chapters, and also getting to read your reviews and your fics. I will definitely be writing more in the future!**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Doodle**


	6. A Sequel?

**For those of you that are unaware, I have written and posted a sequel (Thats right, a sequel) to this story, so if you are a fan, please go and read it!**

 **It is called "To Have A Friend" and is basically just some traumatized Blueberry, and Worried Space-fam, so you can go look at that if you want (You know you want to)**

 **Yay! Space hugs to all!**

 **-Doodle**


End file.
